


Different meeting drabbles

by DearCat



Series: Uraichi week 2019 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, UraIchi Week 2019, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Different cute ways Ichigo and Kisuke could have met.Chapter 1: BouquetsChapter 2: CandymanChapter 3: Sleep DeprivationChapter 4: Train StopChapter 5: Pleasant InconvenienceChapter 6: Home & GardenChapter 7: Healthcare





	1. Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The thing is that Kisuke knows he’s being ridiculous. It’s just that for all his genius, he hadn’t expected to get caught, of all things. Kisuke is, after all, the unofficial lieutenant and official third seat of the Onmitsukido. Sneaking around is something he’s good at, excellent even. It’s practically his job description. 

And yet, here he is: caught in the middle of leaving flowers on the desk of Shinji’s brand new lieutenant. Shiba Ichigo, who is way too charismatic for someone who never stops scowling. About 60 kg of pure lethality, loyalty and muscle with a temper as flaming as his orange hair. Kisuke had been more than fine with pining at a safe distance. 

Except there the lieutenant is, watching him with growing bemusement as he carefully but surely pushes his overbearing mother-hen of a cousin out of his room.

Shiba arches an eyebrow, “so… Flowers?”

And Kisuke can't help himself, he starts to babble. Of course, he does. He finished his research only a couple hours ago, couldn’t sleep for days agonizing about the right gift to choose for the situation.

Ichigo saunters towards him and Kisuke backs off right until the younger man has him cornered against the desk, the same bouquet Kisuke was carefully leaving over it brushing the scientist’s back.

“...and the carnations are there because, well, you see… You fascinate me. Not in a creepy way! I just think you’re great.” Kisuke should really shut up now but his mouth is not listening to him and, oh dear, his cheeks are burning. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing. 

There’s a kiss on his cheek and Kisuke’s mind just short-circuits. He’s broken now, he can’t possibly function anymore.

“Tomorrow. Pick me up at seven. Wear something nice.”

The lieutenant backs off from him and leaves through the door, he even takes Kisuke’s sloppily arranged bouquet with him.


	2. Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adulting has its benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The last thing Ichigo wants to be doing today is standing in the longest line known to mankind, watching the day go by without being able to do anything productive. He can’t even listen to music because “electronic devices are restricted by the bank’s policy.”

It sucks but Ichigo is a responsible adult and he will pay his bills on time no matter how hard the bank makes it, what with their shitty service and useless platitudes. It takes almost the entire day of forging on but he eventually manages.

For a second, he had thought the last guy was also going to give him the whole “I’m sorry, you’re in the wrong place” thing but no, the last dude was actually useful. The light at the end of the tunnel after the long game of hot potato that the rest of the bank seemed determined to play with Ichigo.

Which means that Ichigo is moderately mollified but still somewhat irritated by the time he finally exits the bank. He’s making mental calculations as he goes, trying to figure out if he can afford to get an Uber. He’s not feeling like taking the bus and risking social interaction but on the other hand, he’s not made of money, damn it.

See? Important adulting decisions.

Suddenly, someone crashes into him. Ichigo barely reacts in time to avoid falling on his face and somehow he holds on to the body now flush with his. They cling to one another for a second, mostly out of surprise. Grey eyes holding the brown-eyed gaze and then both of them are springing apart.

Ichigo can’t help the blush creeping up to his cheeks but he does his best to ignore it and push through his embarrassment. “Are you ok?”

The older man doesn’t answer, he just looks at Ichigo with something like bafflement. It takes long enough that Ichigo can feel the first inklings of annoyance.

It must be noticeable because the blonde shakes his head and clears his throat. “You’re adorable.”

Ichigo doesn't know who is more surprised by the statement, he himself or the stranger. Ichigo’s cheeks are so red that it’s starting to hurt. Not knowing how else to change the subject, Ichigo bends to try an help pick up the other man’s possessions scattered on the ground.

“Here’s your… Candy?!” Ichigo half exclaims half asks as he thrusts the bag towards the blonde.

The older man smiles, all mischief, amusement and interest. “My hero. Come on, it’s only natural that I thank you properly.”

For some reason, it makes Ichigo blush harder.


	3. Sleep Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ichigo desperately needs some rest. Don’t get him wrong, he loves this job. He worked so damn hard to get it and he’s so proud of himself for it. The job itself is as engaging and interesting as Ichigo was hoping for. It’s also ridiculously demanding and the boss lady is as crazy as it gets.

Yoruichi is as eccentric as one can possibly be, with her purple hair and cat eye contacts. She’s also a genius and although the work environment is weird, she’s fiercely protective of her people. Which is why Ichigo doesn’t mind the craziness as much as he could have.

His first week, she barged into the room he was in, completely naked. Ichigo’s face got so red so fast that he got dizzy. Her laughter followed him out of the room. Ichigo would be worried about sexual harassment, except that he’s well aware that she’s perfectly ok with him being gay. And absolutely vicious when defending him of bigots.

The first and last time, to date, that Ichigo was ever accosted by some asshole with a problem with his sexuality, was also the moment he saw her giving said idiot the best verbal smackdown Ichigo has ever seen. It was beautiful and brutal and worth every sleepless night. 

Of course, those sleepless nights are also the reason for this moment. Ichigo is not sure whether he wants to die or thank his lucky stars. The most gorgeous man Ichigo has ever seen is standing right in front of him, talking to Ichigo about this project they’re supposed to be working on together. Well, together as in Ichigo is the man’s assistant for the purpose of this project that Ichigo can vaguely remember being discussed the week before.

Fortunately, the man seems oblivious to Ichigo’s growing alarm; talking excitedly about his ideas as he is, all the while waving around the most ridiculous fan. For some reason, the geta, the fan and the bucket hat make the blonde look adorable instead of stupid. Oh boy, Ichigo’s in trouble. Big trouble. 

And he’s not even mad about it.

“Let’s get to it, Kurosaki-kun! There’s much work to be done!” The blonde whirls around, assuming that Ichigo will follow.

Ichigo just cocks his head, letting his eyes admire the beauty of the ass being presented to him and walks behind him. Maybe he should have been paying attention because he almost collides into the older man when the blonde stops suddenly.

“Right. Urahara Kisuke, at your service, Kurosaki-kun.” He waits until Ichigo shakes the hand offered before he continues, “and we should get some coffee afterwards.” There’s a blush on Urahara’s cheeks that makes him look adorable. Ichigo wants to kiss it. Maybe bite it. Just a little.

Surprisingly, the blush deepens. Ichigo blinks, surprised. Did he…?

“Yes, you did. Say that out loud, I mean.” Urahara answers, equal parts pleased and embarrassed. “So, coffee? After work.”

Ichigo nods, dumbfounded and Urahara smiles.

Right. Sleep deprivation. Maybe it’s a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!


	4. Train Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo grumbles and scowls harder as he pushes his way inside of the train. Which is, of course, crowded to the point of overflowing. Great. At least he’s warm now, he does his best to forget why that is as he feels a frown tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Of course, of freaking course, it had to be the one day that Ichigo forgets his umbrella that it rains. Of course, it is. Why wouldn’t it be? That just seems like his luck. Wonderful. And he still has to make his way to the other side of the city to meet with a couple of assholes he can’t ditch because he needs them for his project. Ichigo is so fucking glad, really. He’s dancing on the inside. 

He promises.

Not.

Ichigo grumbles and scowls harder as he pushes his way inside of the train. Which is, of course, crowded to the point of overflowing. Great. At least he’s warm now, he does his best to forget why that is as he feels a frown tugging at his lips. 

He doesn’t like people on the best of days, being forced to be this close to so many of them is not exactly welcome but he can deal. He’ll take a shower once he returns to the apartment. He lets himself be pushed a little on the next stop, doing his best to remain standing as he watches some come and go through the train’s door.

The train starts moving again. Some poor asshole ends up pressed up to Ichigo’s body. They’re chest to chest, legs so close together that they’re almost stepping on each other and faces so near that Ichigo is forced to look at the ceiling for some semblance of personal space. The blonde in front of him doing his best to maintain his balance without having to hold on to Ichigo himself.

It’s uncomfortably intimate.

They make it all the way to the last stop together, leaving the train almost side by side. Ichigo awkwardly hyper-aware of the other man. Therefore, it’s no surprise when Ichigo notices the way the blonde hesitates, moves as though trying to reach out. Ichigo turns to him. 

The blonde finishes turning to him in return, giving Ichigo a little embarrassed smile. “Urahara Kisuke”, he introduces himself as he extends his hand for Ichigo to shake. “It’s just… Well, we’ve been pressed up together for long enough that I think we should know each other’s names.” The blonde explains, body-language both tentative and self-deprecating.

The comment makes Ichigo smirk as he inclines his head in concession. Fair enough. “Kurosaki Ichigo. A pleasure.”


	5. Pleasant Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to stay and yet... science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Predictively, things turn awkward the one time that Kisuke gives in to Yoruichi’s nagging and goes out. He can still hear her in his mind: “You need to leave this place! Get some sun, Kisuke! You’re as pale as a ghost!” It wasn’t even daytime, there was no sun. Not that she cared about the little detail, of course.

It started nicely enough, Kisuke guesses. He did feel a little like he didn’t fit in the bar environment, with people getting drunk and wild around him. But it had been comfortable enough, Kisuke had been content with standing back and watching. A part of him had been itching to return to his lab, that much is true. He’s pretty sure Yoruichi knew it too but she didn’t call him out on it.

All in all, it had been a pretty standard outing.

Until his gaze found a man, younger than himself. Gorgeous. Athletic build, a scowl on his face and orange hair so flaming that Kisuke couldn’t help but turn to look at him again and again. And then, their eyes met. Kisuke raised his glass in a silent toast and the stranger smirked at him with an inclination of his head. The whole outing had gotten interesting then. 

They hadn’t danced or talked all that much. Kisuke didn’t even know the younger man’s name. Not even as he woke up with orange hair under his chin and a warm body pressed to his. Getting out of bed... It was harder than it should have been. It almost wasn’t fair. What with how warm Kisuke was, and how wonderful the feeling of the younger man cuddled up to him was. 

He had wanted to stay.

But Kisuke had experiments waiting for him in his lab and science is a demanding mistress, she waits for no one. 

As does nature, it seems. There’s enough snow outside that Kisuke absently wonders how he didn’t notice it before. At least until he’s distracted by his own reflection on the window. That is one impressive love bite, high enough on Kisuke’s neck that there’s no way to hide it. Not that he would, Kisuke feels a little smug of it. He earned that one.

There are warm strong arms circling his waist, pulling him back against the young man Kisuke followed home last night. The blonde lets himself be moved around, he’s not opposed to it and there’s no point in even trying to leave with that much snow outside.

“Name?” The voice is rough with sleep. 

It makes Kisuke shiver and the scientist allows himself a moment to feel the smile being pressed against his shoulder. 

“Kisuke,” he leaves his last name out. No need to be careless with the information.

The young man hums against his neck, warm breath making Kisuke shiver once more. “Bed, Kisuke.”

Well, who’s Kisuke to deny him?


	6. Home&Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

To be quite honest, Kisuke is not sure why this bothers him. He’s always been somewhat happier being on his own in his lab than surrounded by people. And yes, this work he’s been forced to take doesn’t have much to do with science. But needs must and it does give him the funds to start creating a new lab.

It’s better than he had been expecting as a new exile, to be truthful. So Kisuke is not complaining, per se. He’s only slightly bewildered and a little surprised to find himself feeling somewhat lonely. The owner of the house, some ghostly only named man talked about in whispers, has never really shown up. Kisuke got this job and his instructions from the butler.

And normally, that wouldn’t bother Kisuke. Why would he care? He has his job, a roof over his head and free reign to do things his way. What else could he need?

Yet, as far as he can glimpse, there’s no one in this rather big estate other than the animals, the butler and the housekeeper. And Kisuke himself, who is now in charge of managing the state. That makes for three non-animals living here. And well, as mentioned, it gets rather lonely. 

So one day, in a bit of an impulsive decision, he procures a small lavender plant in a pot for the kitchen table where he gets his breakfast. Surprisingly enough, it betters that room to the point where Kisuke starts doing his work there until the butler and the housekeeper unite to throw him back at his office.

Kisuke buys a spider plant to hang by the window. It’s beautiful and it keeps growing under Kisuke’s care. He can’t resist the urge to get more. So the spider plant and the lavender soon become the first of many. When it starts exploding from his office to his room, no one says a thing. When it starts invading the halls, though, the housekeeper finally takes offence.

It sparks some sort of passive-aggressive war between them that Kisuke ends up winning some months in. It’s not even his move.

The housekeeper is following behind him, talking in pointed jabs about the importance of tradition and knowing one’s place. Kisuke is, obviously, ignoring it all. He’s rather excited, actually. He’s carrying his newly repotted calathea on his arms, its leaves are tall enough that Kisuke has to crane his neck to look at where he’s going. 

Which makes it ridiculously difficult to bow once it registers that the absent lord of the state is standing by his desk, carefully fiddling with something Kisuke can’t see. The lord ignores the housekeeper’s stammering explanations, cutting her off with a careless wave of his hand. 

“I heard you are fond of plants,” the Lord comments as he looks around Kisuke’s office. “I did not realize it was to this extent."

Kisuke leaves his new plant in her new spot and self-consciously cleans his hands on his pants. 

The Lord smiles at him, small but kind and it makes something warm blossom in Kisuke’s chest. It also makes her pathetically self-conscious. 

“I chose the right gift, then,” the Lord adds, hand uncaringly musing his orange hair.

“Gift?”

“Ah, yes. You’ve been doing an impressive job of managing the state. I thought a reward was appropriate.” The Lord gestures to Kisuke’s desk.

The blonde comes closer and can’t seem to contain his enthusiasm as he carefully inspects the cuttings of plants he’s never seen before. He gets so engrossed into it that time flies by. When he comes out of it and realizes that the Lord is still standing beside the desk, watching him, Kisuke can’t help the embarrassed flush that comes to his cheeks.

“I apologize,” Kisuke starts trying to explain himself but the Lord waves him off.

The brown eyes are smug. “No, no. I appreciate your eagerness.”

Kisuke doesn’t know how to reply to that so he offers to show the Lord his plants instead. He doesn’t expect the man to accept but he does. That’s the last day the housekeeper complains about his plants. 


	7. Healthcare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke is having a miserable day but it might just be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kisuke feels like shit. It’s awful. His head hurts, he can’t breathe right, his voice sounds like the Godfather and he crashed so hard against one of his experiments that his lip is split. He’s actually pretty sure that he broke a tooth. 

Or something. 

Because it  _ hurts. _

He hates his life right now. He hates everything, actually.

The world should be grateful that he’s too tired to do something about it.

And Tessai is  _ gone.  _

Kisuke has no idea where the other man is, the kids are out of the question for obvious reasons and so Kisuke settles down to be miserable in his room. He bundles himself up in blankets and whines pathetically every now and then so that everyone can know how much he hates everything right at the moment. 

But night comes and goes, the morning sun sneaking in through his window and there’s still no sign of Tessai. He’ll even take Yoruichi at this point, except there’s no sign of her either. 

It sucks.

It really really does.

It gets to the point where Kisuke himself - who hates doctors and being looked at by anyone he doesn’t explicitly trust - drags himself to the clinic. And yes, he understands the looks the other patients keep sending him as he shuffles inside. He doesn’t care, ok? Dignity? Never met her. Sorry to say.

Except he’s not sorry at all.

He pulls his blankets more firmly around his neck and sniffles hard in a useless attempt at clearing his nose somewhat. It fails. He shuffles his way to the counter and sniffles once more. The gaze of the secretary is so judging that Kisuke makes a point of hugging his blankets tighter to his chest with one hand and his box of tissues with the other. 

The blonde knows the man is hard-pressed not to roll his eyes but professionalism wins out and soon enough, Kisuke is being called to enter one of the offices. As soon as he takes a look at the young doctor, he regrets all of his life choices. Why, oh why, did he have to get the doctor who looks like sin on a lab coat?

The glasses are a specially inspired detail. Kisuke is _so_ sorry now, he should never have left the shop in pyjamas and his blanket cocoon. No matter how comfortable they are. But when he makes a miserable noise, the doctor's face actually softens as he comes to take Kisuke’s temperature.

“Let’s take care of you, hu?” 

And yes, the voice is a little distracted but the hand on his forehead is blessedly cool. Kisuke might be a little in love, just a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messy schedule on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, at least this one was on time...


End file.
